The snake charmer
by Rivervixon
Summary: FP is released from jail. All was well, so Jughead thought. Excited to have his dad back, he supports FP’s decision to go staight. But when FP finds out about the snake charmer, things changed. WARNING CONTAINS SPANKING As always, will write for reviews. Chapter 3 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Penny Peabody

"Wait, uh, Mom, before you leave, I wanted to ask if I could borrow the station wagon tomorrow?" Betty asked

"Why?" Her mother responded

"FP's getting released from jail.!So, Jughead and I, we're gonna pick him up and treat him to Pop's."

"They're letting FP out?" Alice asked her daughter.

"And you're gonna hear it eventually, so, it might as well be from me. Don't freak out, Jughead is a Serpent now, officially." Betty informed her mother.

Alice was not going to let the kids borrow the station wagon, but she agreed to take the kids to pick up FP. When FP came out Jughead hugged him, excited to see his father.

The four of them went to Pop's, where FP told them he joined AA, and was retiring from the serpents. The kids wanted to send FP go out with a bang. They decided to have a retirement party for FP at the Whyte Worm. The night of the party even Alice attended.

FP stood on stage to give his retirement speech. "I've been in and out of the Serpents since I was younger than my son. And it's been a wild ride. Good times, bad times, but through it all, the Serpents stuck by my side, while most other people turned their backs on me. My own family included. Now, the letter of the law says that I can't be here in the Serpent den. That I can't associate with my friends. My real family. My blood. But I've been thinking about that. And it'll be a cold day in hell before a snake lets a pig tell him what to do. Northside wants me outta this gang? Well, they better bring a coffin because FP Jones isn't retiring! I am not going gently into the night! I'm here to stay! So, bring the fire!"

Jughead couldn't believe what he was hearing. This can't be happening, his dad couldn't be serious. He didn't expect this. When FP finished his speech he walked over to his son.

"What happened to retiring?" Jughead asked, worry in his voice.

FP pulled Jughead into a hug, whispering in his ear, to not be overheard. "I know about the Snake Charmer. And the delivery you did and the debt you owe her." FP told Jughead. Jughead stood there listening, in shock. "It was the one thing, son. The one thing I asked you not to do." FP lectured

Jughead's eyes filled with tears he wouldn't let fall. "I can fix this. Let me just talk to her." Jughead said filled with anxiety. He hated that he disappointed his Father.

"No. I'm in, you're out. Penny's my problem now." FP told Jughead sternly, doing whatever needed to be done to protect his son.

FP stopped hugging his son, and held Jughead's face. Making eye contact with his son "You broke my heart, Jughead." FP said before kissing Jughead's forehead.

As FP was pulled away by the crowd Jughead stood there upset and shocked.

The next morning Jughead was standing in the kitchen trying to talk to his father about what had happened. Jughead was still overcome with guilt. Jughead kept thinking he had to fix this. How could he have ruined his dad's one chance to really change, to go straight.

"Dad, I was thinking about our Penny problem." Jughead tried to talk to his father

FP told Jughead it was his problem now, not Jugheads. Jughead reminded his father that it was he, that was caught on camera delivering drugs, not his father. Tall Boy entered the trailer carrying duffel bags. FP told Tall Boy to toss them into a corner.

"What's in the bags, Tall Boy?" Jughead asked as soon as Tall Boy entered the trailer.

"What did I just say?" FP yelled at Jughead. "Don't make me get the belt boy. Mind your damn business and get to school." Jughead left the trailer quickly. It wasn't wise to push FP's patience any further than he already had. Jughead didn't say anything as he left, his father didn't give empty threats, and Jughead was keen to avoid getting a spanking.

Today was a half day at school. Jughead met Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea along with the other serpents at the Whyte Worm. They were working on toys for tots. FP Jones walked into the building, surprised to see Jughead there.

"Why the hell are you not in school?" FP asked his son.

"It's a half-day before break." Jughead exsplained.

"Well, in that case, you can hold down the fort here, Jug." FP told him.

"Or I could come with you guys." Jughead suggested."

"Nice try. The answer's no."

"Dad, I know what the snake charmer has you doing. Let me pull my weight, let me help." Jughead said wanting more than anything to clean up his mess.

"Excuse me guys, I need to have a private word with my son" FP said to the group of Serpents standing nearest. Jughead was hoping that "private word" didn't mean what he thought it did. FP led Jughead outside, behind the Worm.

"Boy, how many times do I have to tell you? Penny is my problem, not yours." FP said sternly. Jughead didn't respond. "Boy, I'm doing this because I love you." FP said while unbuckling his belt. Jughead eyed the belt nervously. "Jug, turn around and put your hands on the wall." FP instructed. Jughead slowly turned and did what he was told. One, Jughead silently counted. Two, tears were already falling. Three, four, five, Jughead winced. Six "Last one Jug." Seven. FP threaded his belt as Jughead turned to face his father. FP pulled his crying son in for a hug. "I gotta go Jug, But we will talk about this when I get home. I did this because I love you, and I'll do anything to keep you safe, including busting your ass." Jughead wiped the tears away from his face, and when he had stopped crying he headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

The duffel bags were still in the corner, where Tall Boy had put them this morning. When FP came home he asked Jughead if he had opened them. "No dad, I didn't, out of respect for you." Jughead told his father. FP opened the duffel bag to reveal gift boxes. Jughead asked his father if there were drugs in them.

"No, with gifts in them." FP told his son.

"Dad, this isn't going to work. Today, it's gifts.

Tomorrow, it's drugs or weapons or God knows what. How long this is going to go on for?" Jughead asked

"As long as Penny wants." FP shouted

"Dad, I just wanna help clean up the mess I made." Jughead argued.

"Get this through your thick skull, Jughead.!We are trapped. We've got no leverage." FP yelled pushing a chair over "I see that we are getting nowhere with talking, so get over here." FP said picking the chair back up. FP grabbed a wooden spoon out of the drawer. Jughead stood there, immobile.

"BOY, get your ass over here. A hard head makes for a soft behind." FP told Jughead. Jughead reluctantly walked over to his father. FP pulled his son over his lap, and WHAP WHAP SMACK. Jughead was already tearing up. By the fifth swat he couldn't stay still over his father's lap anymore. By the seventh Jughead started pleading. "Dad, please. I'm sorry." After 10 swats FP helped Jughead stand up. "Go stand in the corner boy." Jughead couldn't believe his ears. Not only did he, at 16 years old just get his butt spanked, but he was also going to stand in the corner, like timeout? Though he was frustrated about such a childish punishment, he obeyed, deciding that arguing wasn't worth the risk of receiving further punishment.

After 16 minutes FP allowed Jughead to come out of the corner. "Sit down Jug, we need to talk." Jughead obeyed. "Penny is my problem, it's none of your damn business how I handle it. Do you understand?" Jughead nodded. "Are you going to stay out of it?" FP asked Jughead nodded again. "Okay Jug, If you don't I won't hesitate to give you another whippin."

"I'm sorry." Jughead whispered.

FP stood up and said, "Hey, Come here." Jughead stood as well and FP pulled him into a hug. "I love you Jug, and I hate spanking you, but I had to."

"Dad, I've sure have been spanked a lot in my life from you considering that you supposedly hate spanking me." Jughead said sarcastically, with a smile on his face.

"Smart ass." FP said chuckling a little. "By the way you're grounded for the rest of the week." FP said holding out his hand. Jughead rolled his eyes, and reluctantly handed over his phone. "Thank you." FP said pocketing Jughead's phone. "You can have this back on Sunday." FP told Jughead while ruffling his beanie.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead Jones, starting to be known as "the serpent prince" knew he needed to do something about Penny. His dad was right, they had no leverage, they were tapped. Jughead rallied all the younger Serpents together. They were starting to see Jughead as a leader, even though he was the newest member of The South Side Serpents. Jughead told them about how Penny was making FP deal drugs, and how Tall Boy and Sweet Pea were involved now too.

"Man, if you're pissed because your old man tapped me instead of you" Sweet Pea started to say.

"No, Sweet Pea. I'm pissed because I don't want the Serpents to end up like the Ghoulies, And I doubt that any of you became Serpent just to be at the beck and call of a drug queen pin. I know where this ends. Death. Jail. Which is why in the interest of self-preservation, we have to take out Penny." Jughead spoke authoritatively.

In the end all of the younger Serpents agreed to follow the first law? No Serpent stands alone. Everyone was going to help get rid of Penny.

The younger Serpents kidnapped Penny, blindfolded her, and drove her to Greendale. Once there Jughead cut off Penny's Serpent tattoo, and left her.

Once the teens got back to Riverdale and went there separate ways toward home, Jughead decided to get some food for him and his dad. Jughead picked up some Chinese food and headed toward home. When Jughead was setting the food on the table his dad came in. "Hey, Dad."

"What's all this?" FP asked

"This is a celebratory dinner." Jughead exclamed.

"Penny didn't show up for your pick up, did she?"

" No. No, she didn't. Why? Do you know something about that?" FP said suspiciously.

"She's gone, Dad. I rallied the younger Serpents, we drove her out of Riverdale. And I got my pound of flesh in the process." Jughead told his father.

FP couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you nuts?" He yelled. Jughead could see the anger and worry in his father's face. "Boy, would you like to sit comfortably through dinner, or would you prefer to get your whippin over now." FP asked sternly. Jughead instinctively backed away a few steps. "I asked you a question boy."

Jughead was surprised by his father's anger. He expected to celebrate with his father, not be punished by him. "After dad, I'll take it after dinner."

"She will be back, you better believe that." FP said fixing himself a plate. "Jug, I understand that you were trying to help, but I told you to stay out of it, and for that you will be punished."

"Dad, She won't be back. I was very persuasive. And even if she does, we will take care of it. You and me, and the other Serpents. In unity, there's strength." Jughead argued

"Oh, God." FP said. He couldn't believe how deep Jughead was in

"That's the sixth law." Jughead continued. "While you were in jail, I recited that every day, I lived by that. You want to take my jacket? You wanna spank me? You want to relegate me to Toys for Tots, fine. But I am still a Serpent, Dad, and this, this life that you wanted to protect me from, I'm proud of this. I'm proud of who I am. You can't take that away from me."

"Jug, I'm not giving you a whippin because you tried to help, or because you joined the serpents. You are being punished because I told you to stay out of all this Penny stuff, and you didn't listen. You disobeyed me, and have continued to ignore what I have told you ever since I got out of jail." FP lectured

"Dad-" Jughead interrupted.

"No son, I'm not done yet. I love you Jughead. I want more for you than this life. You can keep writing, and be a Serpent. You can go to college, and be a Serpent. I want opportunities for you that I never had." FP continued to lecture.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I just got you back. This Penny thing is my fault. I screwed up your fresh start. I had to clean up my mess." Jughead said.

"I understand why you did it Jug, but it was stupid and reckless. Not to mention I told you to stay out of it. For that reason I am going to take you over my knee, and ware you out." FP said calmly.

"Dad, I don't regret it. I got rid of Penny. That is something we should be celebrating."

"Jug, I already told you that she will be back, now finish eating so we can get this spanking over with."

Jughead ate more slowly to delay being punished. FP quickly caught on to what Jughead was doing. "Boy. You are getting three extra swats now. Finish up or it will be more." FP said sternly.

Jughead finished his dinner, and put his plate in the sink. FP pulled Jughead over his lap, and started spanking him with his hand. Jughead felt the heat spreading with every swat his dad delivered. He couldn't believe how much this was hurting already, and his dad was only using his hand. FP helped Jughead stand up, and Jughead wiped his tear streaked face on his sleeve. FP stood up and took his belt off. "Bend over the counter son." He bellowed. Jughead bent over, waiting. He didn't have to wait long before the first WHAP landed on his butt. After four Jughead was reacting to every swat. Jughead jumped on the sixth swat, it landed a little lower than intended. WHAP TWAP. "Owww..." Jughead screamed. "One more Jug." FP said landing one more hard smack in the middle of Jughead's butt.

FP retreaded his belt and sat back down at the table. Jughead sat in the seat across from him. Jughead was still teary eyed, but was the one who broke the silence. "Soo, how long am I grounded?" He asked.

"How long do you think you should be grounded Jug?" FP asked his son.

Jughead shrugged as more tears threatened to fall.

"Have you learned your lesson?" FP asked. "Are you going to mess with things that are none of your business?"

Jughead didn't say anything, he just stared at his father.

"Because if you haven't I can pull back out the board of education... or rather the belt of education." FP told his son.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I respect you, so I took my punishment. Plus you would have whipped me whether I consented to it or not, but I'm not sorry I did it." Jughead admitted

"Well boy, that answers your question. You are grounded until further notice?" FP said.

"Are you going to spank me again? For not being sorry about it?" Jughead asked nervously.

"No son, I whipped you for your behavior." FP said. "Jug, I love you, but I'm at a crossroads here. You keep defying me. Until that stops you are grounded, and every time you defy me you will be punished. Understand?" Jughead nodded. "Good, get to bed boy."

Jughead stood up mumbled a "night dad" and went to his room. He wasn't going to change his mind about Penny, and did honestly believe this was the last he had seen of Penny Peabody.


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead walked into the Whyte Worm stunned to see everyone staring at him. Then he heard an too familiar voice say his name. "Jughead Jones." It was the cold voice of Penny Peabody. "Did you really think you'd see the last of me?" She said coldly.

"What's the Snake doing here? Dad?" Jughead asked, fear could be heard in his voice, and seen all over his face.

It wasn't FP who spoke, but Tall Boy. "I brought her in, to help us." Tall Boy said to the room at large.

"We don't need Penny's kind of help." Jughead snapped angerly.

"You don't get a say anymore. Since you broke Serpent law and hurt one of our own kind. Penny was about to tell your dad. Show him, Penny. Show 'em all." Tall Boy said.

Penny looked at FP and rolled up Her sleeve to reveal a huge scar on her forearm. Jughead cringed at the sight of the scar, he caused. FP couldn't look at it directly. FP "That used to be my Serpent tattoo, until your son sliced a chunk outta my arm and left me bleeding in a ditch in Greendale." Penny announced to FP. FP leaned forward in his seat using his hand to cover his face and rub his temples. "But I'm still willing to help the Serpents." She continued. "Tall Boy showed me those eviction notices. They're legit. Luckily, I can think of about 41 ways to stall the process. And I'm talking years."

"What's your price, Penny?" FP said neither looking up at Penny or at Jughead.

"Blood for blood. An eye for an eye." She stood up. "I want back in with the Serpents and I want him kicked out. FP sat back in his seat, and Penny turned to look at Jughead. Oh, yeah, one last thing I want his tattoo carved off. And I want to do it myself. With a dirty knife." She said.

FP didn't know what to do, he stood and addressed the room as a whole. "A meeting will be held to discuss our options. Penny please exit the Serpent Den." Penny nodded and headed out. FP then turned to his son. "Jughead, go home." Jughead stood there with his mouth agape and didn't move until FP made a couple strides toward him and yelled "Now."

Jughead left the Worm quickly. He couldn't believe the look in his father's eyes when FP told him to go home. He saw shame in his father's face. His dad was ashamed of him. FP was also angry, and anger that derived from fear. Jughead thought there for a second when FP came toward him at the Worm that his dad was going to take his belt off right there and bust his ass in front of the whole of the serpents. All this went through his mind as he continued to pace through the trailer, waiting for FP to come home. Jughead loved Serpent life, he belonged. He continued to pace the trailer until the door opened. Jughead stopped in his tracks looking at his father.

"Well? What did they say? Are they kicking me out?" Jughead asked paniced the second his father walked in the door.

"There's gonna be a vote." FP answered throwing his helmet down on the couch. "You versus Penny." FP put his hand to to his face.

"Me versus What, they can't see what we get? With Penny in the picture?" Jughead said defiantly.

"Penny's a cobra, but mutilating her?" FP said almost crying. Jughead turned and walked away. "That's the kind of thing you don't come back from, Jug." FP said sternly.

"Yeah," He said shaking his head and turning toward his father. "like stuffing a teenager's body in a freezer?"

FP grabbed Jughead by the collar of his jacket, and slamming Jughead against the wall. "You need to learn to keep your damn mouth shut." FP screamed. "Tall Boy was right. You brought the Northside down on us. Serpents are losing their dens because of what you wrote."

"Don't kid yourself." Jughead yelled, pushing his father's arm away. And backing away a few paces. "The're using my article. And they're using what happened to the statue of General Pickens as an excuse to justify something they've already been doing." FP was standing there shaking his head.

"What, You think you're a hero, Jug? Cutting up women? Bringing the temple down right on our damn heads?" FP screamed. "You will be the death of us. Not the Northside, not Penny. You." FP said picking up His helment and leaving. Jughead threw his beanie down on the couch.

Veronica's confirmation was tonight, he went, just to keep himself from going insane he went to pass the time. He was standing alone when his ex, Betty Cooper went over to check on him. He told her... everything. While they were talking Betty got a call. It was about the General's head. They responded to the call, where they collected the head, and learned that it was indeed Tall Boy who has taken it.

Jughead called his father on repeat. FP was furious with his son at the moment, and didn't trust himself to speak. He didn't call Jughead back until he got a text. "Need to talk. Got the head. It was Tall Boy." FP texted back. "Meet you outside the Wrym." The vote was currently going on inside, but FP wasn't inside. Conflict of interest. Once there Jughead exsplained eveything to his father. FP, Betty, and Jughead stormed into the Wrym, "Stop the danm vote." FP said. FP put Tall Boy on trial right there in the serpents den. Tall Boy was to be exiled. "We got a long ride ahead of us Tall Boy." FP said laughing. "You" he pointed to Sweet Pea, "watch him I need to have a world with my son before I go."

Jughead walked outside with his father. FP hugged his son. "Dad, are you going to whip me?"

"What do you think boy?" FP said. Jughead's sigh spoke volumes. "There is no way in hell You're not getting your ass busted for this." Jughead suddenly became very interested in his shoes. "I won't be back until tomorrow. I'll take care of you then." FP told his son.

"Did you bring me outside, just to tell me you were going to beat my ass, but not until tomorrow?" Jughead asked kinda confused.

"No, I brought you out here to tell you that I love you, and I'll be home tomorrow." He said.

"Love you too dad", he said as the two walked into the bar together. One to collect Tall Boy, the other to collect Betty.

When FP returned the next day Jughead has already left for school. Yeah, he thought. I would have left early for school too to avoid having to sit on a sore behind all day too.

When school was over he headed straight home, knowing he still had to face his father for what he had done. He got home before his father, and knew he had better stay put.

When FP came into the trailer he put his helment down and started talking to his son. "Now that we know that Tall Boy was behind it, I was thinkin I would take a leaf out of your book, and have a sit down with Mayor MaCoy." FP looked at his son's guilty face. "Wait a second boy, where the hell is gen pickins head." Jughead didn't answer, FP went over, yanked Jughead to his feet and gave him six hard swats. "Where the hell Is general pickins head?" FP demanded.

Jughead told him about how he had mailed it to the Lodges. FP started laughing. This made Jughead nervous. "Are you going to punish me for that too?" Jughead asked.

FP shook his head. "No, but next time you think about doing something like that, you might wanna run it past me first, hot head." He told his son. "I am still going to punish you for what you did to the snake charmer though." FP told him. "Go to your room." Jughead obeyed, and sat on his bed, awaiting his fate. He didn't have to wait long as FP entered holding a wooden spoon and sitting on the edge of Jughead's bed. Jughead stood up. FP sat the spoon down on the night stand and sat on the edge of Jughead's bed. "Come on boy, the quicker we get this started, the quicker it will be over." FP said. Jughead stepped closer and allowed himself to be pulled over his father's knees. FP spanked him steady with his hand for not even a minute. Jughead wasn't reacting much. It stung a little through his jeans, but not much. "Jug, get that spoon for me please." Jughead obeyed pleased it wasn't the belt, or worse a switch. FP didn't really spank with the spoon that much, that was his mother's weapon of choice. He handed his father the spoon. FP pulled Jughead over his lap and continued the spanking. FP wasn't counting the swats he. He was just kept spanking until he felt like the message was sinking through. When it became harder for Jughead to stay still he allowed Jughead to stand up. "Was that it?" Jughead thought. "That wasn't that bad." Jughead felt lucky to have gotten off so easily until his father spoke. "Go cut a switch boy."

Jughead gasped, "you can't be serious dad... the switch." The teen said nervously.

"Boy, this is one of the worst things you have ever done, so this is going to be one of the worst punishments you have ever gotten. Now, hurry up. The longer it takes the longer I'll blister your behind." FP told his son. Jughead returned a couple minutes later holding a switch. "Now bend over the counter." Jughead obeyed. He reacted to each and every blow SWISH CRACK ouch. SWISH CRACK. wince. After the fifth Jughead couldn't keep quiet anymore. After the ninth Jughead was crying, the switch fell again and again and again on Jughead's behind. Please please, only sixteen Jughead thought as the sixteenth blow was about to land, however FP didn't stop there. CRACK. At the eighteenths nineteenth and twentieth blows Jughead was a sobbing mess. The switch found its way to Jughead's behind 5 more times before FP broke the stupid thing in half. Jughead was laying his head on the counter crying.

"Jug... Jughead, look at me boy." Jughead finally looked up at his father. "NEVER again boy." FP told his son. "Go wash your face, and try to calm down, then we will go get some food. Jughead obeyed. When he had finally stopped crying he came into the living room. "You wanna go to Pop's boy?" FP asked. Jughead nodded. "Okay, let's take the bikes." FP said.

"Dad, please, can we just walk? Truth be told I'd rather not sit on a bike right now." Jughead said.

FP chuckled. "Okay, we can walk." And the two set off together toward Pop's.

Leave me a review and I'll post a new story soon. Read some of my other stuff and let me know what your favourite is. :)


End file.
